Noblesse Oblige
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: Post War. She was the Hokage's wife yet their children looked nothing like him. Neji/Hinata


**NOTE** _: I'm overthrowing the canon of how Hinata's children look like. The changes are to align with the fic, so it's just the names I want since I avoid having/naming OC's. I don't like NaruHina - it's just the technicality of their marriage I'm using as a foothold. It's a bit long, but it's a somewhat complicated one-shot._

 _Considering how it deals with infidelity, I don't care if it makes anyone angry or point out Hinata will never do this – leave. Don't read it knowing it's going to anger you. So having read the title and summary, I'm going to address it before someone points it out: I know the meaning of Noblesse Oblige doesn't fit here but I also don't give a fuck._

* * *

 **Theme** : Family

 _It was what bound them together_

* * *

When the Hokage married Hinata Hyuuga, everyone anticipated their offspring.

It was the first time a Hyuuga member was united with someone not from the clan. Their recognizable white eyes surely took precedence, the villagers said. Or maybe they couldn't summon the Byakugan naturally, her clansmen reflected. Naruto's strength was more than enough to compensate the loss of power.

Just a few years later, all speculation was put to a rest. Their children strongly inherited their mother's side. It was the dark colors of their hair to the white eyes that summoned the Byakugan. If there was one aspect Naruto could call his, it was their boundless energy that spoke of his upbringing. "They have your smile," people often said.

Naruto laughed and the children laughed with none of that darkness that plagued her in childhood. "Take care of your mother," Naruto told them before his departure.

The house was soothingly quiet and she was washing the dishes when the door slid open.

Her heart pounded. She set the plates down, unhooked her apron and stepped towards the corridor. He stood there in the entrance, the space between them large. "Neji," she greeted quietly. His gaze flickered over her face and he turned away, choosing to linger over the frames that lined the walls. She watched him stare at a picture of the children, smiling proudly in front of the Academy. "They," she said, nearly shaking, "wanted you to come over."

"I see."

She dug her fingers into her palms. The rare times Neji did come over, his indifference was a shield that kept them apart no matter her efforts. Without thinking, Hinata went to him. It immediately took his attention and he didn't move. She was closer but froze when a voice cried, "Uncle!" and ran past her.

When Neji obligingly bent at her urging, her heart squeezed. "Himawari," he said.

"Did you bring me a present?" she asked, her hands patting his shoulders. "Mother says that's why we don't see you often!"

He glanced at Hinata and she bit her lip. "I didn't bring it with me today," he said. "You'll have it next time."

"You're coming back?" she asked, eyes twinkling and Hinata had to turn away.

He must have nodded because Himawari squealed. At the noise, her brother came out running next. "Uncle!" he said happily. Neji raised him up before he barreled onto his knees, the facial features almost strikingly similar. "Presents?" he demanded instantly.

"Be patient." He pouted and Neji absentmindedly patted his head. "Have you been practicing?" he asked them.

Himawari notched her chin up, as did her brother. "We have!" He squirmed and Neji set him back down. The two stood, shoulders touching, looking up with a question in their eyes. Neji ignored it to slip away and strode past her, and Hinata tried to gain courage. "Mother," they asked sweetly and she momentarily forgot the pain. "Shikadai invited us to play. Can we go?" She gave a cursory glance to Neji, but his back was to them and she couldn't read his mood.

"Have fun," she bade them as they ran out. She closed the door. "They won't be back for a while," she said, going to the windows to uncurl its bindings. The room darkened.

His attention centered solely on her. "Not enough time," he said.

Hinata swallowed. "It's Boruto's birthday at the end of the month," she said, closing another curtain.

"I know."

Once her pregnancy was known, Neji had kept away even after their births. It was to protect her but most of all, Hinata knew it was to keep him from forming attachments. The first time he did see them, the utter astonishment in his eyes choked her throat. She wondered if Neji ever regretted it. "Are you going to come?" she asked softly.

He didn't say a word and she already knew the answer. Ever since Himawari came into the world, she tried hard to involve him and slowly, Neji accepted whatever excuse she used, but there were boundaries he didn't cross. One was the intimate connection to the children's life.

He stared straight at her. "No." The word hung in the silence and Hinata fought back sudden tears. If her distress did anything to him, it only showed with a clench of his hands. The darkness hid them and she waited, the heat of his eyes a reflection of his needs. "I will return to the compound then," he said tersely. His motions were swift and angry, every control he had on edge.

She tried to think of all the ways to get him to stay. He didn't wait and left.

…

 _x years ago_

It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but her world fell apart.

"The bloodline needs to be kept within the clan," was her father's decree.

He was guardedly indifferent about her involvement with Naruto and a part of her hoped his approval was forthcoming. Naruto was the hero of Konoha, soon to be the next Hokage. His connections to the world strengthened his standing and it was everything her father wanted her to achieve.

She was in tears and Neji was there for support. "Hiashi-sama, allow her to be happy," he insisted. "You've already chosen Hanabi-sama as the next clan Head."

"Hinata," her father had said. "You are willing to abandon your clan for Naruto."

She flinched. He could never understand how strongly she loved him. "It's not like that–"

"Hiashi-sama," Neji said curtly. "Her choice of husband is irrelevant. There is nothing she could do to displease the clan anymore." She winced, but Neji always spoke the truth. "Her connection to him," he gritted and Hinata wondered why he was suddenly stiff, "benefits the clan. Hanabi-sama can gain his guidance when she leads us."

Politics, Hinata thought, sounded so cold. But it was the only leverage they had. Her father was quiet and she didn't squirm in the silence. Hope bloomed when he sighed, looking too old for his age. Finally, he said, "I only want my first grandchild to be of pure descent." And before the shock settled in, he grimly added, "In the event Hanabi fails to fulfill the role, my grandchild will take over."

Aghast, she drew back. Neji was still, his expression inscrutable. "Will you allow their marriage then?"

"If my condition is fulfilled."

No, she tried to say.

Neji wanted her happiness above others but it was beyond reason. A lie to start her life with Naruto? Yet from her father's unrelenting face, she knew he'd never give his blessing. It tore her apart if her father disregarded her after everything, that Hanabi would shun her and Neji had to keep away. And for Naruto's sake, they needed his support. But to have a child with another… the mere thought was shocking. There was no one who was willing to sacrifice so much. It struck her. She turned to Neji. "No," she whispered. "It's not right," she said shakily. "I can't do this to them."

He looked at her with those eyes that always grounded her, that sometimes seemed to say more than he actually said, and found he was just as defeated.

He wordlessly waited. She could say nothing.

By the end of the day, she was able to say _yes_ to Naruto.

* * *

Her first child was a boy and he was born in the summer.

The months leading up to his birth were the proudest moments of her life. Naruto had been attentive and though her body ached, her heart was not heavy. Neji had disappeared shortly. His absence strengthened the illusion of her family and Hinata refused to think of him.

Until one day, there was a rush in the Hyuuga compound. She was there for a visit and saw blood stained sheets in a servant's arms. "Neji is hurt," Hanabi told her.

She touched her belly protectively. "The hospital –"

"He refused to go there. Our medics are here." Hanabi hesitated. "Sakura-san willingly came here."

At her insistence, Hinata made her way to the room, aware of her heart racing. She tentatively looked in. He laid there, skin paler than she remembered. Waves of chakra filled the room, its strength concentrated on stabilizing Neji's erratic flow. "He hasn't woken up yet," a voice said. Sakura looked exhausted, propped against the wall. "It's up to him now."

Dread filled her. No matter the pain, she didn't wish for Neji to disappear from her life. She stayed and not once did he wake the following days. Naruto brought her back home, her worry a burden to the baby. But Hinata kept awake, unnerved that Neji, one of the strongest man she's known, was fighting for his life. It drew back nightmares from the war.

Hanabi visited her soon enough. "Neji is okay," she mentioned offhandedly.

Her heart pounded. "Is he –?"

"He's awake and moving," she confirmed.

Hinata thought deeply. Her hand settled on her growing belly. "Hanabi, I'll visit father this week."

Hanabi gave her a quick glance. "Neji is gone," she said flatly. "He left again."

Her mouth parted. Yet she couldn't deny the slight relief. "It's too soon."

"Sakura-san cleared him."

The last months of her pregnancy racked her nerves. While there was still no sighting of Neji, she worried people would suspect her child's parentage. She could excuse the color of its eyes, but would the hair be as bright as the sun or dark as midnight? Or maybe the richest shade of brown. Naruto often talked about it and she always felt sick.

It was all forgotten when the pain came and she was rushed to the hospital. Hours later, it no longer mattered once he was in her arms. When his eyes opened, white pupils stared back, his hair dark like her. Naruto broke into a large grin.

Relief overwhelmed her. He was born healthy, the exhaustion and stress fading.

"He looks just like you," Naruto contemplated. Hinata froze. Unnoticed, he continued, "He'll have my ears once he gets older."

His laughter only made her uneasy.

…

On a rainy day, while Naruto was touring neighboring villages, Neji visited her.

She was kept in place by the incredulity of his appearance. It had been too long. She remembered how pale his skin was, his body barely breathing as the healing circles pumped life into him. Now there he stood, as fit and powerful as he'd been when he embraced her that night. He scanned her face, as if remembering his last memory of her as well and a flush warmed her body.

She wasn't sure of his intentions, but the decree hovered in the air. Hiashi wanted to check her condition, he mentioned. "If you'd consider staying in the Hyuuga compound while the Hokage is not in Konoha." He rarely said Naruto's name since the ceremony, Hinata thought. "He'd like to be better acquainted with… him."

His lips were set in a line and she knew he wouldn't ask. "Boruto," she blurted. "His name is… Boruto." Neji abruptly made his way to a window, his back turned. "Naruto, he – he wanted to honor you." Her head bowed. "After all you've done for us in the war."

His shoulders were straight, but a fist was clenched. "Hiashi-sama expects you there tomorrow."

She nodded and realized he didn't want to see her. Hinata twisted the hem of her shirt, thinking. Neji had only mentioned her father. "Is Hanabi –"

"Yes."

Her gaze lowered and noticed the uniform he wore was still in pristine condition. He was going to leave soon. She swallowed. "Do…Do you want to see him?" she asked quietly. A long silence. With the barest hint of a nod, Hinata directed him up the stairs. She hurried to prepare tea and he was left alone with their first child. It took longer for the water to heat and she stumbled upon them in a moment she could never forget.

"My son," she heard him murmur.

It was going to be the only time Neji ever admitted to it.

She waited in the living room until he reappeared. He looked everywhere except her and Hinata felt the tension in him, how he longed to escape. "He's beautiful," he said, so quietly she nearly missed it. Unthinkingly, she touched his arm and their eyes met.

"Neji," she said regretfully.

He drew away from her touch. "Don't."

They parted ways and Hinata mourned what they shared before her marriage.

…

Due in part to Neji's effort, Hinata was thankful they had minimal contact.

It stopped her from worrying, but it pierced her heart. They'd been so close, closer during the war and back then, Hinata was amazed by his constant closeness. More than once, she wondered if he ever considered her as someone special. It lingered at the edge of her thoughts as she listlessly pushed the stroller while Naruto held the baby. They rounded the corner. Neji was in uniform, the usual tense slant of his brows present. She saw him first before he noticed and stiffened.

"Hey!"

Hinata paled as Neji came to a sudden halt. The scene they made struck him, Hinata saw. He'd done all he could to avoid the inevitable, but they stood before each other in the public street. Her husband held the child that wasn't his and she was beside them, a united family, as Neji stood at a distance.

"Neji," Naruto called. "Finally! Have you met Boruto yet?"

His jaw clenched the slightest bit. "Of course."

"You're the godfather," Naruto said pointedly. "So make an effort to see him whenever you're back, alright?"

Hinata clutched the handles tightly. Her heart was hammering and she avoided Neji's gaze as he stared straight ahead, looking past them all. "I'll try," he managed to say evenly though Hinata caught a hint of dissent that Naruto missed. His expression blanked as the baby babbled, curious at a new face and tried reaching out to him. With growing dread, Naruto grinned and went closer when he suddenly stopped.

"Captain," a silky voice spoke and Neji gave his attention to the woman that appeared beside him. "Genma awaits your report."

"I'll be there." To them, Neji nodded. "It's good to see you're doing well."

Naruto frowned. "But –"

"Excuse us."

They disappeared. She glanced worriedly at Naruto. "They're lying," he said and something in her dropped. "Kakashi-sensei is in a meeting with Genma right now." His brows rose. "I didn't know Neji was seeing someone."

An unexpected flare of unease caught Hinata by surprise. She tried to say something. Neji, she somehow knew, didn't have convenient relationships. She banished the thought before that unfamiliar feeling rose again. "Let's go home," she said.

* * *

When her doorbell rang, she was completely out of sorts when it was Neji.

He was brave, she thought, as she struggled to hold his steady gaze. "Hiashi-sama –" he began.

"Come in," she blurted and his brows furrowed. "I-I don't want to let the cold in."

He accepted the lie and reluctantly stepped inside. "Hiashi-sama wants your company this evening with your family," he recited dully.

Hinata bit her lip. There was a question she wanted to ask. "I…I don't think that's a good idea."

She tried going into the living room. He didn't move. "I have to be there, Hinata," he said tightly. "Your father commands it."

It was too cruel, Hinata thought. "Please, follow me," she mumbled, hesitantly stepping towards the couch. A minute passed until Neji finally obliged. He stood behind the chair farthest from her. "Is…Is it alright if Naruto won't come?"

He seemed to concentrate on something. "I cannot say," he said, inattentive to her. "Hiashi-sama's only concern is your son."

She watched the taut build of his body. He was never comfortable with her anymore. There was hope that Boruto could have eased the strain between them, but Neji only drifted further away. She closed the space between them and he sharply turned, watching her wearily. She forgot his quickness, how swift and powerful he could be. The thought sent a small shiver down. "Then it'll just be us," she said quietly.

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Naruto… he's been busy lately." At the catch of her tone, something in him darkened. "Is – is that okay?"

"It's not my place to say."

"But," she trailed. Even with all that he achieved, his standing in the clan remained unchanged. That even with a child between them, he had no say. The baby monitor crackled and Boruto's yawning sigh echoed. He made an abrupt movement then caught himself. Hinata watched the storm in his eyes and she had the courage to say, "You're... you're part of my family too, Neji."

Once she was before him, he grasped the back of her neck. "What are you saying?"

"I-I don't want you to be hurt." And because it needed to be said, "I missed you."

She didn't know what happened next. It might have been the look in his eyes, what he tried so hard to hide. It burned again, a charged current between them. She didn't want to acknowledge it from years past, but she didn't fight it when Neji pulled her in.

He took her that day. It was unlike their first time, how intimately he'd known her body now. He held her so tightly Hinata thought he wouldn't let her go. The misery of their lies might have made his motions rougher or maybe it was the knowledge she chose to be with Naruto, but she accepted everything. There was pain in him and since childhood, Neji shouldered every burden.

He was gone when she arrived at the compound. She tried to look for him, not knowing how to feel. "I sent Neji away," her father said. "I supposed you wished for a peaceful dinner." Hiashi was seemingly proud of his grandson and Hinata tried not to flinch at the praise. "It's done," he told her. "My grandson will make me proud."

Her pregnancy was announced four months later.

She fretted, completely secure that the baby wasn't Naruto's. After the encounter, she felt conflicted and had rejected his advances. Naruto, understanding as always, thought it stemmed from the stress after having Boruto. But the last time they touched was close enough to match the timing of the baby's birth.

As Himawari came into the world, Hiashi had no distinct surprise when he first held her. Maybe he expected it and his first granddaughter was easily accepted into his heart. Hinata was grateful her daughter took after her completely; down to the color of her hair and face, and most tellingly when her eyes opened.

"She's beautiful like you," Naruto cooed as he carried her.

Neji still hadn't known when he arrived in Konoha a few months later. She didn't know how he'd react when he heard of her second child. By now, someone in the clan must have informed him.

Yet when she brought the baby to the compound, she caught him unaware and he was frozen in place. "Congratulations," he said impassively. Then his eyes momentarily darted to Himawari's sleeping face slowly rousing awake. He paused and stared, then realization dawned on him.

Hinata excused herself and laid her down in a crib where Hanabi watched her. She returned and found Neji still there. He'd pace and kept silent. Then finally, he just looked at her. _Is she mine?_ the question was written in the hard set of his eyes. All she could do was nod. "I didn't," he began roughly. The silence stretched as he tried to get his bearings. He went to her until their feet touched and Hinata felt that strange current once more. "I didn't come that day on your father's command," he said lowly.

It suddenly hit her. "You…You wanted to see Boruto."

"I didn't expect it to happen." He rubbed his temple. Then his expression fierce, he told her, "I don't regret anything. She was not a mistake."

"Himawari is a blessing," she said quietly.

"Good." He leaned in close and Hinata lifted her head instinctively. His lips curled bitterly at the corners. "As long as you're happy, Hinata."

And from that day on, Hinata felt her resolve chip away.

* * *

When Himawari was born, it signaled another change. Her father insisted the children spend time in the compound to learn their techniques. While Naruto happily agreed, Hinata was conflicted. It gave Neji more freedom to see them, but it didn't feel right to force the reminder.

She chose to go sometimes and at first, wavered when Neji slipped out of the shadows beside her to watch the children train and play. It was the first time he had shown an interest and she couldn't argue when he left as the children approached. He needed time, Hinata thought. As the months passed, Neji seemed to accept their curiosity and stayed in plain view. Her heart still ached whenever it happened.

Once, Himawari had wobbled on her feet from exhaustion and touched his knee for support. She quickly regained her footing and Hinata worried how motionless he was. Eventually, his stance eased. To her relief, he never left her side as they sat on the terrace and it slowly mended her heart. The quiet assurance of his presence calmed her fears when he was away too long.

If he noticed how often she frequented the compound, he didn't seem to mind. Just as she didn't say anything about Naruto's lack of presence in their home.

As the children grew, Neji was reluctant to stay. By then, Hinata was unwilling for him to disappear again. "Please," she told him quietly. He'd given her an inscrutable look and it comforted her, that she was beginning to understand him. "No," he would have said a year ago. When they were younger, she'd plead to him with a touch of his arm. But Hinata was certain something would happen if they touched again and briefly, she wondered what look in his eyes would she see.

Neji, who'd been searching her face, came to a certain realization. He stood taller and nodded once.

He seemed faraway each time the children went to him, but Hinata saw the rare curve of his lips. And he looked at her with the same intensity as before. The passion between them remained, building to a point that made her shiver each time he was close. Sometimes it was the hallway and the world faded when Neji was there, clothed in a loose robe. It was foolish to expect something but as he passed her by, it was her imagination that his steps slowed and his head turned to hers. Or how she arrived at the gate and he'd look up from a scroll, taking her in. It took only a glance from him to send her heart racing.

A week later, Hinata was uneasy when they visited. The village had heard of the Hokage's recent return.

Neji emerged from the entrance. The two children immediately ran to him, clinging to his legs while Naruto spoke to him. "Take as long as you want," Naruto said with a grin. The arm around her waist squeezed suggestively.

Neji was unreadable and Hinata panicked, felt his retreat. "I'll join you for dinner," she said. Naruto shot her a confused glance and she placated, "You still have a meeting with the council. I want to make sure they behave."

He shrugged. "Okay."

She quickly looked back. It was hard to read him, but the tension in his shoulders loosened. He effortlessly scooped them in his arms as they shouted their goodbyes. Not once did Neji look back as Naruto led her away.

…

A table separated them.

There was no one else in the house and it was truly the first time they've been alone. There were always servants in the compound or her children needing attention. For once, Naruto had taken them with him as he toured allied villages.

Hinata tried not to jump at every move he made. There was the barest hint of a smile and she felt her face redden.

He was aware of it as well, Hinata realized. It was always there since the war. She tried her hardest to ignore it back then and Neji had dutifully overlooked it. She remembered those nights. The fire burned and she stared at nothing, and he was watching her with hooded eyes, none of that alertness she was used to. Then his eyes closed and Hinata blamed it on the fatigue.

"Are you," she began and flushed when he focused on her mouth, "leaving tomorrow?"

"No."

Silence reigned. He was waiting for something, she realized. A pot was on the table, the cups filled and untouched. One of his hands rested on the table, the other hidden. She fiddled with her own. The ring on her finger always made him freeze. She fingered the metal, tentatively sliding it away but it took effort. She hid her hands and stood. "I prepared a meal," she said. At his silence, she hurried to the kitchen, knowing his heavy gaze followed her.

Hinata breathed.

Just as she wanted, she formed a connection with Neji again. But it was different from before, more intimate with the children between them. Neji never touched her again, but the memory of it was in his eyes. And she couldn't forget the way the way he crushed her into an embrace, his breath ruffling her hair and Hinata felt every inch of him. It was unlike Naruto's affectionate touch. There was a strength she felt in Neji that he always leashed, how easily he took her breath away and she couldn't think clearly.

It was the first time she felt it. Naruto had been busy ever since Himawari's birth and though he was loving and considerate, her desire for his attention had lessened over the years.

The ring gave another inch.

"Hinata."

She spun. "I'm sorry," she rushed out. "I – I'll get the plates." But she couldn't move when he was so close and he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were locked on her hands and Hinata paled. She tried to hide it, but Neji stopped her. At the contact, her pulse jolted. There was always a need whenever they touched, each time stronger than the last.

He glanced at her face. When she didn't protest, he slid it away and laid it on the counter. Then he stroked her hair, now shorter than it had been just a few years ago. When they first touched, it was slow and gentle, his concern for her taking priority. There was a question in his eyes and Hinata felt her heart race. He always thought of her. She leaned into his touch and he finally bent down to kiss her lips.

It was a humble house made for a family like hers but Hinata insisted on having guest rooms. That was where Neji led her.

…

There's an unspoken agreement between them.

Whatever they felt would only happen in the dark. Even when they were left alone, those desires were always restrained. But she could see the strain in him, all the ways he could have taken her.

There are more scars on his body each time. She never noticed it. During the war, it was her who tended to him before it became permanent. Even now as he simply reached for a cup, there was a scar running from his palm to wrist. She imagined it was a badly calculated fight with a weapon.

There were clearer glimpses of it when they were in bed. The most telling was the large scarring on his chest from when he nearly died protecting her. She tenderly traced it. Then his powerful body was over hers, loving her and her hands ran over him, gripping him when she reached that aching pleasure.

Her heart was filled with the new-found intimacy she shared with him. It was easier to touch his arm to call for his attention, to smile at him with warmth. He was weary, as if he couldn't believe there was no resistance whenever he drew her in and her heart ached for him. Even now they rarely indulged but he took her anyway, damning consequences. He was in her before they fell to the bed. His strength, the utter concentration as he moved thrilled her.

He finished, not in her. Guilt consumed her. She could no longer use her father's condition as an excuse and yet Neji still met her halfway. Pleasure, Hinata realized, was only a small part of it. It was the way he kissed her, deep and all-consuming, like he gave her a piece of his soul each time.

The world came back. He drew away. She curled to her side, shyly raising the blanket. Neji never did embrace her afterwards. He gathered his clothes and donned them. A habit, Hinata thought with a pang.

Not for the first time, Hinata wondered if he loved her. His strong sense of obligation, a duty he no longer needed to oversee, it was all done for her. She combed the ends of her hair nervously. "Is there another mission?" she asked.

He watched her; his hand flexing absently like he wanted to hold her in the aftermath. "Genma expects me to report to him."

The space between them felt like miles. After a long moment, Neji left.

She dressed, making a note to do laundry soon. The missions Neji undertook were of the highest priority, the stress unimaginable. She felt the release of it when he came to her if Naruto was away yet again, but the times he couldn't, she wondered where he went. The thought of Neji with others made her uneasy. She immediately felt guilty. She loved Naruto in a way that was hard to let go but whenever she thought of Neji, it was easy to forget. And she loved Neji in a way that was never going away.

Naruto had always been tender and affectionate. With Neji, it was that and more. He could be gentle, painstakingly drawing out her pleasure until her body wound tightly around his. As if wanting it to last longer. He could be demanding, unapologetic with forceful thrusts that made her lose all sense of the world. And he was always there, arms closing around her to bring her back.

In return, he spent a little more time with the children.

One day, Neji was taken aback when Boruto came rushing towards him, tears streaming down. "What is it?" he asked, bending down to lift him.

Her heart broke a little. It was times like this where Neji only held him. He always refrained from doing so and Hinata thought it was too much for him, that he couldn't claim his children. "M-My teacher said I'm not good at taijutsu," he sobbed.

Their firstborn had been rebelling lately, neglecting his practice. He wanted his father's attention, but Naruto was busy with his duties. She knew it was wrong to consider Neji. "I'll train you," he said.

His boyish face brightened. "Yes!"

"Ask your mother for permission."

Hinata swallowed heavily. Even without her son's pleading eyes, she said, "Of course."

"Dad will be so proud of me!" he said determinedly. "Right, Uncle?"

It took Neji a long moment to answer. "He already is," he said, voice deeper than Hinata was used to.

Neji let him down and she quickly ushered the boy to the kitchen. "Mine!" his demanding cry echoed with Himawari's own shout.

She wrung her hands, staying the need to reach out. He had turned away, his back and shoulders straight. "I'll bring him to the compound tomorrow," he said evenly.

"Neji," she said worriedly.

"He'll be back for dinner."

"That's not what I meant –" He sharply turned, a warning in his eyes. "I… Are you alright?"

"Tomorrow," he repeated and turned to leave before she could stop him.

* * *

A few months later, Hinata set pace towards the compound. Ino had volunteered to watch the children and Naruto wasn't due to come back until next week.

His refusal to attend Boruto's birthday reminded her of the delicate balance Neji struggled to preserve. Since the beginning, he chose not to join any celebrations. But ever since Himawari was born, there was a day or two when he unexpectedly stopped by to leave a gift. He never stayed long, but it always made her smile. She thought Neji finally allowed himself to accept them, but she knew it was a bleak hope to wish for more.

She made her way to his quarters when she spotted a female nin leaving, her expression angry.

She knew what it meant. Before, she had stayed at the compound with the news of Neji's return. He didn't anticipate Himawari's birth and Hinata wanted to present her, knowing his discomfort in her home. Something had woken her and she witnessed Neji jumping down from the walls, blood splattering his uniform. He strode with purpose towards his room, pace fast. Hinata had risen to call for his attention, but the baby stirred.

It was only a moment later when he reemerged, no longer in uniform. There was tension coursing through him, the hard angles of his face stiff. He left and Hinata knew it wasn't to report when he didn't come back until the morning.

She couldn't fault him for it, Hinata thought with dread. The heavy weight of the ring on her finger cemented that.

She tentatively slid the door open. There was Neji, his back to her. He was bare from the waist up and he was running a hand over his hair. There wasn't anything in the air nor was his hair mussed. As the light seeped in, Neji looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I –" she said, and suddenly it was harder to breathe and her eyes stung. "I thought I'd come here."

"Why?"

A piece of her heart cracked. "To see you."

At once, a dark look passed over his face. She bravely offered her love and without him knowing, it was ripped to shreds. "You want more children?" he said roughly. "By now, Naruto should be able to give you one."

"No," she stammered. "Are we...?" He purposely waited it out, to have her finally acknowledge what lay between them. "Is…Is this over?"

"It was done when Boruto was born."

The dull accusation hit her. "I – I meant…If you already–" She glanced uneasily behind her and her voice became a quiet whisper, "Have...someone else?"

"I didn't touch her," he told her tiredly and guilt combated with the ease she felt. "There has been no one else ever since you accepted me in your bed."

It was wrong, the way he diminished their intimacy. "You," she tried to say. "What we have is…important to me."

"What are you telling me, Hinata?"

Tears clouded her vision. She had birthed his children and Neji knew he could make no claim, not with her marriage to Naruto. Now they were indulging in an affair that could lead nowhere. "I want you to be happy," her voice cracked. Then she flushed, selfishly thinking that his only source of happiness came from her.

He didn't even bother denying it. "You don't need me, Hinata. Naruto may not love you as much as I do," he said darkly. "But he has your love and you have his." Even as he said it, he slipped the ring off her finger and she let him. "The children," he continued and brushed a tear away from her eyes, "are happy. I'm not a part of your family." _You are_ , she wanted to cry. "I see it in your eyes. It haunts you but you keep coming back to me. Why?"

She held back the words, what she felt for these past years. Neji had already declared it, his love enduring countless heartaches. But she knew what would happen. Her family would be torn apart. Eventually, Neji couldn't stand to suffer any longer. In time, he would have his own family that he could proudly claim, one that didn't include her or the two children between them. She tried to say it. The words wouldn't come out. As if knowing it, a quiet sigh came from him. He took her in his arms. "I won't marry," he said.

"Why?" she asked and flinched at the relief in her voice.

"Because I wasn't chosen," he told her, his motions rougher as he dragged her long skirt up. "The only way you'll remember me, how I'm in your heart," he gritted and she cried out as they joined, "is _this_."

Later, he stayed in bed with her. She traced on his skin. He finally closed his eyes and she knew he understood.

...

In the shadows, he gathered her close. "I'll be back before his birthday," he told her and Hinata smiled.

His features were hard, but there was a change in him. "We'll be waiting," she said and glimpsed the soft look in his eyes before he kissed her goodbye.

He never returned.

His entire team had perished and only one survived against the onslaught of Cloud nins. There was no body to bury and as next of kin, they choose his grave-site near a great tree where the sun always reached it. It was marked, _Beloved son and to all those who knew him_. Hinata cried and sobbed because no one else would ever know he was the father of her children, how committed and kind he'd been though nothing was in his favor.

She mourned.

All that remained in his memory, his legacy, was the two children who stood by her legs. Tears clouded their eyes. "Uncle?" her youngest asked shakily. She let Naruto take them away. It felt like she was mocking him for the family he never had. It was always why Neji avoided them publicly. "Hinata," Naruto said. "We're worried about you. It's about to rain." She didn't budge. "Neji wouldn't like this."

No, he would have.

"Hinata," he had murmured to her as the rain pattered against the window. The rain had forced everyone indoors, but the children were on a trip and Naruto was in Suna. They lay together as the storm raged. He looked relaxed, as if the world belonged to them. "It means I can stay with you longer," he drawled.

But he was gone.

The devastation crushed her. The sky darkened, the clouds large and ominous as rain poured down heavily. She fell to her knees, thunder crackling as she cried. Naruto bent down and carried her back home.

A week passed and Hinata regularly visited his grave. Sometimes, she brought their children who laughed for him and placed sunflowers by the gravestone.

Not long after, she was starting to show.

She was glowing and happier than she'd ever been. The Hokage was welcoming a third child into their family. She wished this one inherited the fierce will that Neji possessed.

* * *

 **FIN**

 _If it wasn't clear, it's Neji's baby in the end. How does Naruto have no suspicions with the timing? Because even if I didn't write it, Naruto did live with her despite his absence. As for how it ended - I couldn't see it any other way. Neji had her love at the end and that's what matters. I was going for another route where Neji married someone but lol nope._

 _I originally wasn't doing Family. I wrote the summary on a whim and thought holy shit I'm doing it, I'm crossing that line. I regret nothing. Thanks to_ _bibliophileemily, I decided to upload it for the week._ _A bit too angsty for the start of NejiHina week, but my next entries are not as heavy or depressing. Aside for one more prompt, the rest will not be that long either. Short drabbles, but enough for a story. I'm starting to wind down from writing and I figured people preferred a certain length. (Honestly, I don't like writing long fics that's why I stuff them in long chapters to end it quicker) If you made it this far, thank you for reading. Another one tomorrow!_ _I upload it here earlier so I can link it on tumblr (nejihina or nejihinaweek2015 tag) for NejiHina week._


End file.
